The Truth needs to be told before Goodbye
by xoxox-slightly-obsessed-xoxox
Summary: This has MAJOR HalfBlood Prince spoilers, please read the book first because it mentions occurences that happen in the final chapters and you will have no idea what is going on, rated T for later on, my first fic so be nice please! GinnyHarry
1. Reverie and Realisation

**Warning: **Half blood Prince spoilers

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to the most wonderful Joanne Katherine Rowling

**Please be kind, this ismy first fanfic ever, **

**Chapter 1, Revelation,of some sorts

* * *

**

_Ginevra Weasley couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face, sure she had kept up a brave face as Harry told her they weren't going to be able to carry their love on, but Ginny couldn't help it, she had waited five years, and when Harry had kissed her, there in the common room, amongst all the happy celebrations, she felt complete._

"_Get a grip on yourself, girl!" She told herself harshly. "But why? I have reason, Harry broke it off, Dumbledore is dead, why can't I weep? " A small voice in the back of her mind protested. "Harry still loves you" She chided. "HE NEVER SAID HE DID IN THE FIRST PLACE!" "But he does, and that's what matters…" Ginny pulled herself up._

_She was going to get through this, and she knew deep in her heart that Harry DID love her._

_Harry walked slowly down to the lake one last time before he said goodbye to Hogwarts, maybe for the last time. His mind was a mess. All he could think of was Snape, Draco, Dumbledore and…Ginny. He wished more than anything that he hadn't broken it off with her, no that he hadn't had to, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He loved her, though there was no way he would ever tell HER that. "You might die" A reproachful voice that sounded a LOT like Hermione haunted his mind. Harry turned on his heel._

_He had to find Ginny._


	2. Don't Forget Your Friends

**Disclaimer: **It's all Joanna Rowlings, all i do is write a story that probably isn't that good.

**Sorry if the second chapter is disappointing, but i hope you like it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you've made me want to keep writing.**

**Chapter 2: Awkward Moments, and don't forget your friends!**

**

* * *

**

Harry turned around and began towalk back up to the castle

"Err, Harry?" He heard a voice behind him. Harry flushed bright red, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had forgotten that he was spending his last day with his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

They were the two of the only people he felt at ease around, to tell them about what was happening with Voldemort and everything.

Right now they were staring at him as if he had gone absolutely mad.

"I-uhI forgot to pack something?" he offered. They both turned scarlet. _Shit,_ Harry thought mentally,_They think I'm trying to give them **alone **time, not that they don't need it._ In the past Harry would have tried to supress a snigger, but lately hehadn't found anythingfunny.

"I need to go talk to-someone." Harry tried to amend.

Ron still looked incredulous, but Hermione had an understanding look in her eyes, Ginny had told her of Ginny and Harry's very reasonable break up, but she was sure that something hadn't been said that was disturbing both of them. "Go find her-um, them"

Harry gave her a thankful grin and turned to sprint back to the castle. Now he had to find Ginny.

_Ginny_ walked down the corridor and out towards the Great Hall. No time for worries, so many things were happening around her that mattered a lot more than her love life. After all, that had been why Harry broke up with her hadn't it? And they were still friends, which was a lot better than any of her previous relationships' outcomes.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she literally walked intothe very agitated looking, _occupant_ of her thoughts.

"Ginny! Sorry about that I didn't-Are you ok?"

"Woah, sorry I wasn't looking where i was going..."

They both clamoured at the same time. A long silence ensued untilGinny grinned sheepishly and tucked a straylock of hair behind her ear.

"Aren't you meant to be with Hermione and Ron?" She asked superiously.

"Actually I wanted to talk to someone." Harry started, looking at his shoelaces, which had become suddenly VERY interesting.

Ginny laughed, "Well you certainly found someone, I'll let you go on your way however..." She faded off as Harry looked upmeet her gazedirectly.

"Actually Ginny, _you _were the one I was looking for."

Ginny swallowed, for some reason she didn't think he was going to be talking about Quidditch, or jokes or anything else for that matter, except the one thing she didn't think she could handle discussing...

* * *

**OMG that sucked. I think I'm really going to have to redo the last line, hope you arent too disappointed, JO**


	3. That Didn't Go So Well

**A/N;** It's all Miss Rowlings i am her humble slave following her ways and...yea

* * *

Harry led Ginny into a nearby empty classroom.

"Err, how do I start?" He muttered.

Ginny couldn't suppress a grin as she stared at the floor.

"You know these floorboards are really dusty but they were originally polished mahogany, I think… " Ginny started conversationally.

"Ginny…" Harry faded off very uncertainly.

"Look Harry, I would prefer to have an actual conversation then about ten million awkward moments and errs and ummms." Ginny snapped suddenly. She was tired, bored, had a headache and no longer in the mood to have awkward conversations about...yeah...them. She definately did not want to waste time while Harry stepped around things.

Ginny sighed. Maybe she was being too harsh on him. "Spit it out Harry, I have to go finish my packing."

"I err... Ilovyu." Harry said lamely.

Ginnystared at him.

"You Eluvia? What the hell is Eluvia? Isn't that a name...?"

Ginny faded off...maybe hewas saying... there wasa girl in Ravenclaw...

"OH MY GOD! We broke up yesterday and you have _already_ moved on?" She hissed.

Harry looked confused.

"What-I-**Ginny!**" He stuttered as she glared at him.

"Harry, I don't even want to know." Ginny said suddenly calm. "I'm sick, tired, overloaded with pressure and now heartbroken." She continued quietly.

"You dumped me to protect me butI guess this girl is so amazing she doesn't need protection. I would have thought you would be a lot more kind to me. I _**LOVE**_ you. But first you had to be a _HERO _and now you are just a complete JERK!" Ginny turned on her heel and walked off leaving Harry in a confused daze.

_She loved me. She **loves** me. OMG who the hell is Eluvia?_

**"GINNY wait**

* * *

**Yes well. I know that this took ages to update andI sincerely apologise,I also know that this was a very bad chapter andI apologise again. Oh but if you don't fell like screaming at me forcontinuously apologising please please review!**


End file.
